a well kept secret
by longhairandleather
Summary: Gumaball and Marshall have a secret, but can they keep it. rated M for later chapters and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

so this is going to be a short story like we're talking like 2 to 3 chapters. it's just helping me try to get over writer's block.

* * *

"so Cake threw me behind the giant monster and I stabbed my sword into his back!" Gumball laughed and said in a very posh way,

"wow, that sounds like a blast!" I laughed.

"yup Fionna, that's pretty badass!" she smiled while petting Cake. Cake was pawing around a canvas bag of as Gumball say Nepeta Cataria or as everyone else says, catnip. Gumball gave it to her for saving him and he gave Fionna a new sword that is made of candy. I floated down until my feet touched the ground and stretched my arms and back, "well Fionna, I should get going, I have to tune my bass and finish writing a song. So I will see you guys tomorrow." I said floating out of her tree house and towards my cave. I heard footsteps running after me.

"Marshall slow down!" I stopped and turned around and saw the prince of Candy Kingdom behind me. He was leaning over and panting. I floated over to him and rubbed his back.

"you ok Gummy?" he looked up at me and smiled. I looked up and checked to make sure that Fionna and Cake's tree house was far back and barely see able in the dark moonlit night, then I leaned in and brought my lips to his. He pulled back quickly and whispered,

"not here, my place, K?" I nodded and picked him up bridal style and started floating towards his castle. When we got there I dropped him off in front of the large doors to the castle. He walked in and I floated up to his balcony and pulled open the French doors. I walked into the dark room and laid down on his bed. His room was large and very familiar to me. The walls were painted a soft pink and there was a loveseat along one wall and against the back wall there was a king sized bed with purple sheets and a red silk blanket draped across the bottom. There were two bedside tables, one on either side. They each had a candelabra on it (what can I say, Gummy is a romantic). I grabbed the lighter that was inside the drawer of the bedside table and lit each candle on both sides of the bed. I gently laid down on the bed in a sexual position with one knee up and a one of my arms draped lazily over my knee. The door creaked open and I heard Gumball say "yes thank you, goodnight Peppermint maid. He closed his door and looked at me. His eyes widened and then he smiled. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I'm waiting." I said smiling.

"not tonight Marshall." he said walking to the bathroom. I laid down flat and sighed.

"not tonight Marshall, I'm too tired for sex, I have to stay up late to write reports." I said in a mocking tone. "you know Gummy, I'm starting to think you don't want to sleep with me anymore." I said loudly so he could hear me in the other room. He walked out of bathroom in tight short shorts and my old band T-shirt that I gave him. He laughed at me and simply stated.

"I'm busy, that's all." he said sitting next to me. He sat there cross-legged stroking my hair mindlessly. "I'm tired, can we sleep?" I sighed and nodded. I pulled my pants off and unbuttoned my shirt. I threw my clothes next to the bed and went under the blankets and wrapped my arms around Gumball's waist and he nuzzled into my neck. "tomorrow night, I promise." he whispered before drifting off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

the song i used in this is 'candyman' by christina aguilera. i do NOT own the song or characters!

* * *

I woke up the next morning and opened my eyes. Next to me was a still sleeping Gumball. He was on his back and I could see him chest slowly rising and falling. I rolled over and looked at the clock. I saw that there was only a few minutes before Peppermint Maid would be in to wake up Gummy. Knowing that he didn't want me to be seen in his bed I got up and floated over to where my pants and shirt were laying on the ground. I picked them up and started pulling them on. I grabbed one of Gumball's pink umbrellas, looked back at him still sound asleep then I floated out of the room through the balcony. Once I was home in my cave I sat on the floor with my bass in both my hands. After about a day's worth of strumming my bass I stood up, grimacing at the pain in my knees. "time to go get Gummy, got a special night planned for him." I floated over to his castle and tapped on his balcony door. He walked over and opened it and smiled as I hugged him. I picked him up and spun him around, I knew he hated it but it was fun nonetheless. I put him back on the ground and kissed his cheek.

"so where are you taking me to this fine evening?" I shrugged and floated over to his bed and laid down.

"a place."

"well what should I wear?" I smiled.

"something not like you." he turned and looked at me raising one eyebrow.

"wow thanks for dissing my clothes." I sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"your clothes are just a bit…fancy, for this place." he walked over to his walk in closet and opened the door. He walked in so I couldn't see him. He came out wearing a pair of jeans, a hot pink button up shirt with dress shoes. I floated over and grabbed his hand and kissed it, "you look great, my prince." I float on my back so Gummy could sit on my chest. When we floated into the club with the loud blasting music Gummy looked at me and yelled,

"why did you bring me here?!" I smiled.

"I have a surprise." he looked at me hesitantly but we went to the bar and I gently put him on the barstool and I sat next to him. "I'll have a bloody mary and he'll have a Vodka, double wine." I said to the bartender. He looked at me shocked.

"what?! Marshall! You know I don't drink!" I shrugged.

"tonight you do." I said with a wink. I finished drinking the red out of my bloody mary when the DJ announced that there was a surprise for a special someone in the club. I floated up to the stage and I smiled and pointed at Prince Gumball. "this one's for you Gummy." I said with a wink. Then I started to sing "

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Oh yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell

__When the song was over I smiled at the audience who was going crazy and I bowed then floated over to Gummy. He grabbed my collar and pressed his lips so passionately to me that I was breathless. "let's go home, I have a surprise for you"


End file.
